


Hoodie Thief

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaskier looks good in Geralt's hoodie and you know it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt can't find his favorite hoodie but he's sure his boyfriend will know exactly where it is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Hoodie Thief

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Geralt shut his closet door a little harder than was strictly necessary. He had looked everywhere, but he couldn’t find his favorite hoodie.

It was blue and soft and fit perfectly and never got too hot and it would be perfect to wear for taking Roach on a walk in todays dreary weather, but it was nowhere to be found.

And he had a pretty good idea where it might be.

He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, _Jaskier_.

“Hey, what’s up?” his boyfriend answered cheerily on the second ring.

Geralt was decidedly less cheery, “Have you seen my hoodie?”

Silence.

“Jaskier, have you seen my hoodie?”

Jaskier sounded hesitant when he responded, “Which one?”

“The blue one. My favorite.” Geralt answered in a clipped tone, already knowing what Jaskier’s answer was going to be.

“Ahhh… no?” _Liar_.

Geralt sighed, “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

There was beat of silence before Jaskier squeaked a rushed response, “It’s just really comfy?”

Geralt didn’t respond.

“Geralt? You aren’t mad at me, are you? I didn’t know you’d be needed it today.”

Geralt sighed again, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“I love you.” Jaskier still sounded hesitant, unsure of how frustrated Geralt was with him.

Geralt hummed, “I love you too, I’ll see you tonight,” and then hung up the phone, looking around for another hoodie he could wear. 

The sacrifices you make for love.

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr! Come say hi


End file.
